headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Sven Larson
| type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Sweden | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Doom Patrol #89 | final appearance = | actor = }} Sven Larson is a fictional comic book super-villain who has the misfortune of being saddled with worst super-villain code name of all time, the Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man. Seriously, that's even worse than the Bug-Eyed Bandit. He is featured in books published by DC Comics and is a foe of the original Doom Patrol. He was introduced during DC's Silver Age era in ''Doom Patrol'', Volume 1 #89 in August, 1964. Biography Biologist Sven Larsen seemingly becomes a victim of one of his own experiments when he is transformed into a being capable of taking on any animal, vegetable, or mineral form known as the Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man. After a battle with the Doom Patrol, however, the Chief deduces that Larsen's transformation was deliberate and that by killing the Doom Patrol he seeks revenge on the Chief, whom he wrongly believes once stole an invention of his. Ironically, the device in question proves to be the sole means of stopping the Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man by "freezing" him in a single transmuted form until he can be captured and returned to normal. The Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man returned to plague the Doom Patrol several months later, right after an accident had forced the team to function with their powers switched around. The same device was again used to stop the AVM-Man, and he was again sent back to prison. Over four years later, Larsen was broken out of prison by General Immortus in order to aid him in bringing the Chief out of seclusion. This also brought him into conflict with the Doom Patrol again, at least the team that Celsius had assembled to help her find the Chief for herself. Larsen still wanted revenge on the Chief for the invention he believed was stolen, and went against Immortus' orders and attempted to kill the Chief himself. Unfortunately for the AVM-Man, the one weapon that Immortus' men had not found in the Chief's wheelchair was a water pistol full of a chemical retardant to stop the villain's transformations. The Chief had miscalculated and the chemical only slowed the changes. It took Scott Fischer to almost accidentally stop the AVM-Man by burning him severely with his hands. Celsius then encased the now normal Larsen in ice. Abilities Powers * Transformation: Sven Larson has the ability to transform parts of his bodies into a variety of different shapes and compositions based upon animal biology, plant-life and mineral components, hence his terrible code-name. * Bio-conversion: Localized affect. Can transform various parts of his body into different elements at will. * Bio-weaponry: As you can see from the above image, he can transform part of his body into a dinosaur. I'd say that's weapon. * Plant control: Restricted to self. Cannot control plant life outside of his own form. * Size-alteration: Due to the unique nature of his power, AVM can also increase his size and mass. * Superhuman durability: Restricted to whatever form a body part is taking. If he transforms his arm into diamond, then it possesses the same properties as diamond. Skills * Biology: Sven Larson is an accomplished biologist. Notes & Trivia * * Appearances * Doom Patrol 89 * Secret Origins Vol 2 Annual 1 See also External Links * * * The Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man at Wikipedia * References Category:Biology